This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. TCDD (dioxin), an industrial byproduct and environmental pollutant is the most potent synthetic toxicant that elicits teratogenic, immuno-modulating, and tumor-promoting activities. The responses to TCDD are mediated via the aromatic hydrocarbon (or dioxin) receptor (AhR), which is a ligand-activated basic helix-loop-helix (bHLH) transcription factor. Binding of TCDD to its receptor, results in enhanced expression of many genes including those are involved in cellular proliferation and differentiation. Our preliminary investigation on the expression of the AhR protein in human breast carcinoma (HBC) cell lines has revealed that the AhR is dramatically upregulated in direct proportion to the malignancy of these cells. Our novel findings prompted us to hypothesize that AhR over-expression plays a role in the progression of HBC. We will aim to identify some factors responsible for the disregulation and the switch of normal epithelial to tumor cells with invasive and metastatic phenotype. To address the question of whether the AhR overexpression alone is sufficient for transforming normal mammary epithelia, and whether it is causally associated with transformation, we will use two genetic approaches. To directly address the effect of increased expression of AhR, the human AhR cDNA will be stably transfected and over-expressed in a normal mammary epithelia. The development of metastatic phenotypes in the AhR-transformed lines will be assayed as their ability for anchorage-independent growth in soft agar media and for inducing tumors in nude mice. Conversely, the AhR expression will be blocked in high tumorigenic HBC cell lines by transfecting siRNA targeting human AhR to demonstrate a direct role of the AhR in modifying the progression of metastasis. Although the AhR has been identified and studied in the context of its binding and mediating the toxicity of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons and organochlorines, evidence are gathering to suggest other role(s) for it in normal cell function. The novel observations, which are the basis of our proposed studies further point to another patho-physiological role for AhR. In conclusion, our proposed studies will address an understudied area of breast cancer research. Even with an optimum outcome, the research we are proposing will identify the AhR as a key regulator in breast cancer progression. When established, the AhR could be used as an independent prognostic factor, and possibly as an early biomarker for determining the degree of cancer progression for possible early intervention.